prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
NoblePC13
'Phase One '(フェーズ1 Fēzu 1) is the 13th episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It's the first trigger of the phenomenon and growing suspicions from Kito. Plot After seeing Miho's supposed-to-be-fiance, they saw news about people collapsing and hospitals are handling many people in coma. One of the nurses who escort them also confused on this. It might be a disease. But after replaying some videos, Shiro told them that there's someone in almost every CCTV. A person in hiding somewhere or doing something suspicious when a person collapsed. With what they got now, the cures must look further about these incidents. Synopsis Miho decided to stop by the hospital before meeting with the others in Lilly and Noir's home. She stopped by at a flower shop for Julian. She picked yellow roses and went to the hospital. She arrived and went inside his room. She took the dried flowers from the vase and change it with the ones she bought. She tidy his blanket. She sat next to him and changed the TV channel. Mariko said she will be coming later so she's waiting for her to come. She changed the channels and found noticed the news channels. All news shows about something really scary. Its shows CCTV recordings and suddenly someone collapsed and reportedly brought to the hospital and fell into a coma. Shocked, she kept changing channels to other news channel and found similar things in different places. Suddenly Mariko came in and Miho stood. Mariko thanked her and gave her a box of mini cakes. Miho thanked her as she glanced to the TV. On her way back, she called Shiro and ask if they all are there and he answered yes. Then she remembered about Kito's suspicion and her encounter with Roku and asked if both are there. Shiro said both have their own activities and wont be able to come today. He asked why and Miho said she got something to tell them. Miho arrived and her friends are having rose tea as she give them the assorted mini cakes. They all asked her what she want to talk about and Miho quickly turned on the TV. She showed them the news and all are shocked. Miho said she just notice it few minutes ago and she feel that this is weird. Noir said the same thing, its similar with how people become fell into a coma after their souls taken to create a Daemonium, but she didn't see any demons or Daemonium. Yuuki noticed something and opened a laptop and looked for the video online. She show it to them and paused at a certain time. She pointed on a weird reflection on a puddle next to the victim's body. She said that looks like a face with eyes. Surprised, they looked at other videos and Sora spotted another behind the mini market window. Gale also spot another on the alley. Scared, they wonder where will the souls go to. Noir doubt it will go straight to the gathered souls for they collected "stained souls" all this time and in order to stain those souls, they need demonic powers to stain it. There are two possibilities, they found a way to stain it without making it into a Daemonium or they made new forms of Daemonium. Gale said if the second possibility is true, it means there are many Daemonium lurking around. They all are scared with that fact. Yuuki had an idea to patrol and look around for suspicion. They take turns depending on their schedules and always be on guard. The next day, Noir and Gale are shooting their last scenes for their movie debut. Both, along with Shiro and Lilly, who become their "manager" looks if something is suspicious while the others transformed and look around the city. Their days become much busy than before and they often lost their energy in school. Even Miho fell asleep in class which is a shock to everyone, especially Kito. On the first years class, Lilly is the only one who able to stay awake for she is pretty used to sleep a little. On their way to the canteen, their friends told Yuuki and Sora to stay in class for both looked very tired. But Yuuki who slept all day long said its okay. Suddenly, Sora feel dizzy. Yuuki asked if she's okay, but she suddenly fell unconscious. Yuuki tried to wake her up, but she wont. Lilly looked around for someone suspicious, afraid Sora fell into the same phenomenon. But then Kito came and said that Sora is just asleep from being very tired. He took her to the infarmary. Yuuki told Miho and Noir what happened and all afraid. Meanwhile, Nox confronted Ferio. He asked if Ferio has met Noir. Ferio tried to deny it, but Nox could read him easily. He told him that its okay as long as he didn't do anything reckless. He also said that things are going very smoothly. Ferio asked him what he meant. Nox closed his book and said that Phase One has begun. But it seems like his movement is detected by the cures. Ferio asked what is Phase One and Nox told him to watch the news on earth. Then he left. Sora opened her eyes and saw the light. She's laying down in the infamary bed, still blur and hazy. She heard a familiar voice asked if she's awake. She looked and Kito sat on the chair next to her while reading a book. Kito told her that she fainted during lunch break and has been sleeping for hours. Hearing that, she sat down but Kito told her to not move hastily. Kito handed her a sandwich and milk. Sora asked what is he doing here and Kito said he's been accompanying her since lunch break because the teacher is absent today. Sora is very shocked and ask how about class. Kito already got permission and told her to stay rested. Sora smiled and thanked him. Today is their schedule for study session and since Kito and Roku will also be there, they decided to take this as a break from all the searching. They all gave Sora a big hug when she came with Kito but tried to keep their words safe. Yuuki tried to wake Noir who fell asleep on the couch but Shiro told her to let Noir be for Noir has brain of a genius and she wont miss a thing. He gave her a blanket and joined the others. Unlike his usual rose tea, he served black coffee this time. Roku asked why black coffee and Shiro said that everyone here seemed very sleepy so coffee might be a good timing. Kito asked if Gale is at work and Yuuki said Gale is buying dinner. On his way, Gale in confused on what should he bought for dinner. On his way, he felt a weird sensation. He tried to keep it calm and walk somewhere not crowded. He know someone is following him. He stopped in a deserted playground and said to the person to reveal himself. Though, he already got a hunch on who is he. Nox smiled and showed his true form. He said that his plan is a bit ruined. Gale asked what is his real intention and why is he staining those souls. Nox launched for him btu Gale who got his powers returned some transformed into his real form and defend himself. Nox told him that a soul for a Demon Queen must be stained with demonic powers. Daemonium is a form of how they stain it. But it become a pain for them all and he managed to find a way to make it simpler to stain it. Suddenly, many human formed demons walked and surround them. All got similar horns and looked like assassins. Nox said Gale is right, they are created demon assassin. Different with Daemonium, they doesn't have any fragment so its easier to create them and all follows the command of the royal demon blood. He smirked and said kill Gale. Gale managed to hold up, but his powers is too weak. Right on time, Yuuki came and helped him. She said that the others can't come to make sure Kito and Roku are not suspicious. With their number, its impossible to beat them. Gale agrees. Both swing their blades and use that chance to run away. But Nox stopped them and throw them to the ground. He said he remember her, the red head who helps his dear sister, Noir. Yuuki said Noir is still love and very caring to him after all he has done to her. Nox said that a betrayer always have excuses. He admit that Noir may still love him, even he do. But love will always gets in the way to achieve something and he decided to abandon it for another love, which is his mother. Nox charged for her but Gale defended Yuuki. Seeing a scar on his back, Yuuki took him and run away. Nox said to himself, they could run away, but stopping these Soul Demons are nearly impossible. Both know its not a good idea to came to the house like this. So, both sneaked from the back door and to Gale's room. Yuuki treated his wound. Strangely, his wound doesn't stop bleeding for she thought Gale as "another being" may recover wound faster like Noir and Shiro. Gale thanked her for helping him and she thanked him back for protecting her. She also apologized for it which makes Gale confused. Then he said that this is not her fault for she didn't ask for him to protect her, but he did it on his own will. Yuuki smiled and thanked him again. Then they hear footsteps to his room. Shocked, Yuuki must hide and Gale think. As the door about to open, Gale pulled her into the wardrobe and close it. They hide inside as Shiro came in and looked for something. Both Gale and Yuuki are very close and keep quiet. Yuuki could feel his breath and Shiro finally left. Both exhaled and their eyes suddenly locked. Both looked into each other and suddenly Gale's phone rang. Surprised, both jumped out and Gale answered it. Lilly asked if he's already on his way for the dinner. Both Gale and Yuuki quickly went out again and bought pizza quickly. They arrived with five boxes of pizza. Noir who just woke up ask what took them so long. Confused to answer, both said that Gale got lost and Yuuki managed to find him and he never tried pizza before. They all eat the pizzas and went back home after they are full. Gale then told Noir, Lilly and Shiro about what he encountered. They are petrified as Gale show them his memory. Gale has the ability to show or project him memories, everything he sees and hears. They know they must be careful after watching it. Suddenly, they saw Gale and Yuuki in his room and Noir asked when is this. Gale quickly close it and said nothing except he's tired. The next day, they gathered for Gale to show them his memory and what is their plan. They all sighed and wondered if they able to stop it. Their powers are not strong enough. All wondered why are they getting caught into this. Noir apologized because if she could stop her dad back then, this would never happen. But Lilly said that thanks to that, they able to meet each other as friends. All tried to think positively. Gale said he must get going before their class starts. He opened a portal for shortcut to home. But as he opened the door, a weird wind sucked them all in. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains * Nox * Ferio Other Characters * Takibi Roku * Hanamiya Kito * Anjou Julian * Aoyama Mariko Trivia * Yuuki and Gale started to show some romance * Gale is said to have an ability to project or show his memory of anything he see and hear Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes